The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is used in a sewing system that performs sewing of a single embroidery pattern using a plurality of sewing machines and to a computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing system is known in which a plurality of multi-needle sewing machines are connected to one another. The known embroidery sewing system includes a plurality of multi-needle sewing machines and performs sewing of a single embroidery pattern using the plurality of multi-needle sewing machines. More specifically, the embroidery sewing system allocates to each of the multi-needle sewing machines a partial pattern that constitutes a portion of the embroidery pattern, such that the number of times that the thread spools are replaced within the embroidery sewing system is reduced and the sewing time is shortened. Each of the multi-needle sewing machines performs sewing of the partial pattern that has been allocated to it.